Schizophrenia: A LoZ Mini-Series
by SoulSilbur
Summary: Link meets many people during his adventures. Although some friendships are nurtured, others are neglected due to his duties as Hyrule's hero. He comes and goes, rarely seen in the same place for more than a day. This is the story of a forgotten friend that still remembers one day in the past. "Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends..."


/:Schizophrenia:\\ Link x OC

**Disclaimer**: _I do not_ own The Legend of Zelda universe or any of its characters, only my OC

Authors Note: This story takes place during Ocarina of Time. And please bear the (possibly) annoying and immature writing format; this first chapter is from a child's point of view. Also, this is in my OC's point of view

* * *

Kakariko Village is always peaceful. The villagers hustle around, tending to their business. The women gossip about the latest at Castle Town, the men comparing livestock. I love the windmill too, it looks pretty when the sun is about to set! Mommy and Daddy aren't home too often; they travel back and forth from here to Castle Town to sell Mama's hearty soup and Papa's fine blades. It's okay though, I have my best friend, Lucky! He is a little white puppy.

Even though I'm only nine, I really love adventures! I go on my own journeys. Sometimes villagers will ask me and Lucky to go get milk from Lon Lon Ranch! Malon lives there, she is really pretty. Mommy tells me I'm pretty, but I know I'm not as pretty as her. Anyways, it's pretty dangerous. Sometimes there are icky bugs and I could easily get lost! I guess I'm just a top-notch adventurer, yup!

Lately though, Hyrule has been kind of eerie... Like a bad guy is lurking! I heard from the village ladies that something bad has happened in Dodongo's cavern and to Lord Jabu-Jabu in Zora's Domain! Want to know something weird though? I saw a little boy who looked my age, wearing green like the forest-folk do, go into Death Mountain! Only authorized people may enter... Maybe he knows Princess Zelda? She is really pretty too!

After the mysterious boy came back out the next day at dawn, everything was better there! The Gorons got their food back. Is he a hero? How come nobody talks about him? He seems kind of lonely, too. Like somehow doesn't fit in. Maybe he can be friends with Lucky and I! He doesn't stop by much, though. Right now I'm going to get some milk for the carpenters! I get paid too, so I can maybe buy a Fairy in that shop at Castle Town.

To be honest, I'm kind of terrified. Its night-time and I am barely half way there! Lucky seems frightened too. But we'll be alright. Suddenly, something really weird starts too slowly creep out of the ground. It's like a skeleton! Lucky starts to bark at it, but then pouts and hides behind me. I gulp and pick him up, and get out of there! It's fast though and I'm tired. I don't care about myself though, so I put Lucky down so he can run faster. He stays close though.

I can't do this anymore. My legs are like jelly and I fall. I hope Lucky gets home! I'll miss Mama and Papa, the windmill too. Maybe I'm not a top-notch adventurer after all... The skeleton raises his sword, and I close my eyes tight. Oddly though, instead of feeling pain, I hear metal clashing! I open my eyes and see the green-tunic boy! I open my mouth in awe as he fights the monster and defeats him. I was right, he is a hero.

When he is all done, he turns to me and offers me his hand. I gladly take it and before I get the chance to thank him, Lucky beat me to it! He playfully jumps at him and barks happily. The boy laughs and I do too.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Aurorae and this is Lucky! What's your name?" I ask, tilting my head to the side curiously.

"His name is Link!" A little voice says from his hat. Out of nowhere, a tiny blue fairy pops out! "And I'm Navi!"

"Wow, you have a fairy? That's really cool! So, are you a Kokiri?" I ask, and he nods his head.

"I saw you once from my home in Kakariko Village go into death mountain... Are you a hero?" Link looked up into the sky for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Well, I think you are!" Blue eyes smiled and Navi agreed. The kind boy walked me all the way home and we talked about small things, but really Navi did all the talking. I don't know why Link doesn't talk, but I'm okay with it. It's really unique! I wonder if we're friends…I was pretty sad when we arrived at my house.

"Hey, Link, are we friends now?" I asked. He nodded and made a 'Mhm!' sound. I looked down at my feet, thinking.

"Well, since you're a hero, we probably can't play because you have to help others…"I said while he nodded sadly. I had an idea! I took off my oval-shaped jewel pendant that was hues of purples and pink, like the vast cosmos of space, and handed it to him.

"I know we just met, but it's good luck! Take it as thanks for saving Lucky and I. Also, for all the great things I know you'll do as a hero." He took it thankfully, and we said our goodbyes. I watched his green tunic and swirling blue fairy fade into the night sky as he ran out the gates.

After that day, I never saw him again. Sometimes, I wonder. Was it all a dream?


End file.
